The prior art may be understood from the references .sup.1. These related applications go into great technical detail and form a substantial background for the present application. A prior art absorption-reflection panels disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,732 col. 8 employed on electro-optic dipolar suspension which is normally absorptive at zero voltage, and transparent when full operating voltage is applied. Reflection has been obtained by employing a reflective backing, usually serving as the rear electrode. The present dipole suspension is new and novel because it is has different and advantageous properties.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,684 col. 33 Example D, a method of making a suspension of flat asymmetric particles is disclosed, which employs vapor deposition onto a thin membrane which is subsequently stretched. Also see my U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,265 col. 10, Example 1; I have discovered a new process which does not employ stretching, is simpler and less expensive, and which produces smaller suitable sizes; described herein after.
A process for increasing the resistivity of a dipole suspension utilizing centrifugation is more efficient and less expensive than the method using evaporation described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,869 entitled "Method of Increasing the Resistivity of a Dipole Suspension".